Fanfiction Guessing Game
by idyllic nocturne
Summary: I write a Tamora Pierce fanfiction based off of lyrics from a song. You can just read the stories, or you can play the game and read and guess. I cover a lot, from Aly and Alan as youngsters to Beka and Rosto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimed, both the characters and the lyrics for the song…whatever. Just don't sue me, please. I have _**nothing**_!!

I don't know this has been done yet, so I'll explain it. I went on a very long trip over the summer with some kids from my youth group. I was the youngest on the trip, and was rather antisocial. Okay, the excuse was to come up with new fanfiction ideas, but in reality those kids scared the crap out of me. I hadn't seen them in _years_, other than in passing. I thought that they would kill me, pretty much. But, to my surprise, they had changed for the better, and even encouraged me to join the group.

One of the ways they dragged me in was with a listing of songs from the nineties, recent movies, really wherever there was a good song, it was on the list.

**So here's what I'm going to do:** I have written a fanfiction to go along with each song. Unless it's a medley (there are a couple used in a certain musical coming up), in which case I don't know what I'll do, I'm going to put lyrics straight out of the song in and underline them. You can guess just in your head, or you put your guess in your review, e-mail me what you think, whatever. It's just an idea I had.

**FYI:** The story might be inspired by just one of the lyrics, or the song itself. It most likely won't reference any movie or play it might be in/associated with.

So here we go, **song number one**:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Find anything, Alan?" a young Alianne called. While she was sitting pretty on the edge of one of the stable rafters, not a hair out of place, her twin was digging in the dirt.

"No, Aly. Are you sure it's in this stall? It could be in any of these, couldn't it?"

She sighed. How could her brother be so stupid at times while she was always brilliant? "Look at it this way. You can either start in the clean, empty stall where there's no horse to kick you, or you can go over to Berry's stall and pray to the Goddess that she doesn't bite you today."

"Fine. Same rules, though? No deeper than five feet?"

"Uh-huh. Da always sticks to the rules. He just bends them a little, sometimes."

"You mean he cheats."

"Nuh-uh! He always follows what the rules say. Just not what they in—inp—imply!" She had heard Aunt Daine use that word just the other day, and had been just itching to use it herself.

"Well, _I_ say he cheats."

"And _I_ say he doesn't." She was just about to let him take a break from digging, too. Well, she was at least going to consider it.

"What if it's not in this stall, though?"

"You'll just have to dig some more." She wasn't being mean, she was just encouraging her twin to try harder next time. Besides, now he would have _real_ blisters to show the village girls he was always bragging to. Served him right.

"_Mare's cage. Mare's cage," Aly whispered as she skipped along the hall, trying to figure out the latest riddle that Da had given her. Well, in all actuality, it had been given to both of the twins, but Alan could never figure them out __without__any help._

_Aly twirled about the hall, lost in thought. Suddenly, she crashed into something hard._ Someone_ hard._

"_Uncle Numy! I'm sorry!" She rushed to pick the mess of spilt books and papers, trying to keep them in some order._

"_It's fine, Aly. I take it we were both lost in thought today."_

"_Uh-huh. Da gave me a new puzzle to solve! This time we're looking for a key to treasure, so Alan's playing, too."_

_Her adopted uncle grinned. "Are you at least going to give your brother a sporting chance this time?"_

"_I don't know. It's not fair that I can't play the game the normal way and that I hafta play with Alan. He just wants to show off all of his scratches to_ Claire._"_

"_Well, have fun either way." He stood back up to his full height and made his way down the hall._

_Aly looked down into her hands and realized she still held his papers. "Uncle Numy!" But he had already turned the corner._

Numy…Numair…'Mair! It wasn't "mare" as in "horse," it was Aunt Daine's nickname for Uncle Numy! He always said that on a pretty day his rooms were like a cage.

_She ran into his rooms, mentally shaking her head. He was so forgetful__he didn't even lock his door! Not that it would have mattered, but Aly still liked to practice lest her father got the better of her some day._

_Aly looked around carefully. If she were her father, where wouldn't she hide it? (It had never made sense to anyone but her father, but it worked for her all the same.)_

_The dresser top. It was cluttered with papers, books, scrolls, socks, hair ties, a rock or two, leaves trapped in thin pieces of paper, and everything else that Numair needed on a near hourly basis._

_She went carefully, knowing that if she disrupted one of the numerous delicate towers of debris, months' worth of her uncle's work would be ruined and she would be buried under all of it. It would take years to get her corpse out without destroying any precious experiments._

_Really. She loved Numair wholly, but he could be so silly at times!_

_There. The small brass key with an "A" engraved upon it. It was always the prize, even though Aly would give it back to her Da so that the game could start again._

_She slipped it into her pocket and went to find her brother. He had said that he would search the stables while she begged Maude for cherry tarts._

"Hey, Aly! Look, I found it!" What? How had Alan found the key when it was in her frock pocket? That didn't make any sense!

But he held up a brass key with the same "A" design. It looked to be an exact copy.

_Oh, Da. Alan's right. You do cheat sometimes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okies! This one is from a movie. See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimed, both the characters and the lyrics for the song…whatever. Just don't sue me, please. I have _**nothing**_!!

I don't know this has been done yet, so I'll explain it. I went on a very long trip over the summer with some kids from my youth group. I was the youngest on the trip, and was rather antisocial. Okay, the excuse was to come up with new fanfiction ideas, but in reality those kids scared the crap out of me. I hadn't seen them in _years_, other than in passing. I thought that they would kill me, pretty much. But, to my surprise, they had changed for the better, and even encouraged me to join the group.

One of the ways they dragged me in was with a listing of songs from the nineties, recent movies, really wherever there was a good song, it was on the list.

**So here's what I'm going to do:** I have written a fanfiction to go along with each song. Unless it's a medley (there are a couple used in a certain musical coming up), in which case I don't know what I'll do, I'm going to put lyrics straight out of the song in and underline them. You can guess just in your head, or you put your guess in your review, e-mail me what you think, whatever. It's just an idea I had.

**FYI:** The story might be inspired by just one of the lyrics, or the song itself. It most likely won't reference any movie or play it might be in/associated with.

So here we go, **song number two**:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Onua sometimes had dreams where it turned out differently.

_He raised his hand, about to slap her, when suddenly she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He couldn't say anything; he could hardly form a coherent thought_

_In all of the years that he had been married to Onua, she had never fought back._

"_Let me go, bitch," he finally spat. She twisted his arm higher._

"_Jack, you're going to leave this house now. You're going to leave, and you're never going to come back. I've put up with you and your shit for long enough."_

_He laughed. "And what're you gonna do? A woman ain't nothin' without a husband, you know that."_

_Onua faltered for a moment. She hadn't thought about that. "Doesn't matter," she growled, "I'd rather wander the rest of my days without a purpose than stay here and take your shit."_

_She let Jack go with a hard shove, sending him crashing into the wall. "Don't bother getting your things. I'll sell them myself. It won't enough to compensate what you've done, but it'll do."_

_He jumped at her. "Bitch!" he screamed. "How dare you order me about! I'll kill you and leave your body for the wolves!"_

_Onua flung him out the door. All of those chores he had made her do, all of the hard labor_ _had made her strong. "__Hit the road, Jack__," she said coldly._

_She slammed the door and barricaded it before he could come back inside. Jack would be beyond furious now. He'd probably come back drunk with all of his friends and try to torch the house._

_Onua looked around her. She didn't have that many things; her so-called husband had sold her dowry for drinking money years ago._

_She gathered the little that she owned into a small bundle and ran out the back door. She didn't know where she would go, but she was_ free_ now._

She woke up sobbing.

"Onua. Dreams again?" It was Sarge. She nodded, trying to stop the tears. What would the trainees think of her, crying like a fool in the middle of the night?

"You give that bastard more thought than he's worth." He made her sit up and started to rub her back. "You're with us, now. You're surrounded by friends. You've got Alanna an' George, Tahoi, your brutish ponies, the trainees. And you've got me." She tried to speak, but found that she couldn't. Her throat was tight from crying.

"I'm not going to tell you to forget about it. Only a fool would say that. It's burned into you, it's something that can't and shouldn't be changed, but that doesn't mean you can't put your focus to the here and now." Onua finally got a hold on her tears, and scrubbed at her eyes furiously with her handkerchief. Sarge stood up and walked to the door of her tent.

"Why do you do this for me, Sarge?" But he was already gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well, there ya go, the second chapter. Wow, this one is obvious, sorry.

Okies, now for last chapter's. It was….(drumroll, please)

"Dig It" from the movie _Holes_.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimed, both the characters and the lyrics for the song…whatever. Just don't sue me, please. I have _**nothing**_!!

I don't know this has been done yet, so I'll explain it. I went on a very long trip over the summer with some kids from my youth group. I was the youngest on the trip, and was rather antisocial. Okay, the excuse was to come up with new fanfiction ideas, but in reality those kids scared the crap out of me. I hadn't seen them in _years_, other than in passing. I thought that they would kill me, pretty much. But, to my surprise, they had changed for the better, and even encouraged me to join the group.

One of the ways they dragged me in was with a listing of songs from the nineties, recent movies, really wherever there was a good song, it was on the list.

**So here's what I'm going to do:** I have written a fanfiction to go along with each song. Unless it's a medley (there are a couple used in a certain musical coming up), in which case I don't know what I'll do, I'm going to put lyrics straight out of the song in and underline them. You can guess just in your head, or you put your guess in your review, e-mail me what you think, whatever. It's just an idea I had.

**FYI:** The story might be inspired by just one of the lyrics, or the song itself. It most likely won't reference any movie or play it might be in/associated with.

So here we go, **song number three**:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Why couldn't the silly Dog see it? "Love is a many splendored thing; love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love," Rosto said as he walked to the market with Beka.

"Please, don't start that again," she murmured loud enough for only him to hear. The last thing she wanted was for all of Corus to hear her romantic problems. Worse yet— her romantic problems with the _Rogue_.

He had convinced her that there was nothing wrong with taking a simple stroll to the evening market on her day off. Then, he pounced.

"Beka, listen to me. All you need is love."

"A girl has got to eat."

"No, I'm sure of it. All you need is love."

"She'll end up on the street!"

He was being as stubborn as Pounce. "All you need is love."

"Love is just a game." There. Now they could get back to normal conversation, like the weather. Nothing wrong with talking about the weather. Nothing wrong at all.

Rosto was silent for a moment, looking at her. "Shall I turn poetic on you, then? Fine. Beka, I was made for loving you, just as you were made for loving me."

Beka snorted. "You're hardly a bard. Stick to playing your flute, Master the Piper."

"C'mon, Beka. One night in the name of love."

_That_ got her angry. Did he think her just another mot? One more notch on his belt?

It wasn't as if she was _hurt_ by him thinking her just another mot. Of course not. She was simply angry at his disrespect for females, that's all. "How many times have you recited this to a mot, hmm? It seems well practiced enough. You should become a spintry, you wouldn't have to lure the gixies in with sarden verses!"

_You crazy fool, I won't give into you._

They reached a square. Mots of all ages sat on the edge of a fountain, washing clothes. One about her age was singing. Right now, that only seemed to fuel Beka's anger.

"She has a pretty voice, go chase her and leave _me_ alone! Just don't blame me if she has a cove already. I—" He stopped walking, and for a moment Beka wondered if he were actually considering it.

Her chest hurt. Maybe she should look into having a healer take a look. She would ask Kora tomorrow.

Rosto started to smirk, and she stared blankly back. What was he so cocky about now? Suddenly, Beka recognized the song being sung. It was a well-known ballad about a noble gixie falling in love with a thief that was trying to steal from her father.

"Oh, you'd think with all of the poverty and problems in the world, the people would have had enough of silly love songs."

"I doubt anyone will tire of them. It's a story that will never grow old."

"Are you starting to fancy yourself a romantic as well as a poet, you looby? Love makes us act like we are fools. Besides, I'm not about to throw our lives away for something as small as one day."

"Not even if it's filled with love and you're the happiest you've ever been? Where, for just once, everything in the world seems right?"

Why couldn't he see why they couldn't be together? "Rosto, you'll be mean. Just like every other cove."

"No, I won't. And every cove? You must mean every _rogue_." He was growing impatient. Here he was, spouting off sarden poetry, weeks' worth of work, his dignity and pride in the dust, and she was shooting it all down!

"And I… I'll drink all the time worrying about whether this is the night you've been overthrown and killed or not!"

"Beka, be my mot." He was growing desperate, and was starting to regret having this conversation in the middle of the street. His room would be so much better. Even better yet, his bed.

"We can't _do_ that!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes. Beka knew that if she could just finish this exchange, just hold out and stay strong, everything would be fine.

He couldn't think of anything else to convince her of his sincerity—that once she was his, she would be his one and only. Rosto had no more tricks up his sleeve. None, except…

They were near an alley. Before she could react, he seized her arm and dragged her into the shadows.

"Rosto, what do you think you're—"

He kissed her.

Beka struggled for a moment, and then stopped. She was rapidly starting to forget what was so wrong with being involved with the Scanran.

It took all of his will to pull back. "Beka, I love you. Why can't you see that I love you?"

Beka was starting to get confused. This was all too much! "You don't love me."

He shook her gently. "Beka, listen to me. Listen to me and believe me. _I love you_. I've been with mots before—"

"Thank you so much for reminding me!"

"—and I've never felt anything close to this with any of them before. Beka, I swear that if you don't at the very least accept that I love you, I'll jump into the Olorun and never bother you again."

She had been so convinced that the cause of any feelings for her was boredom and maybe even lust, and all she had for him was a sad combination of desire and infatuation. But he looked _so_ sincere…

Beka looked into his eyes, tears spilling forth. "Rosto, I—I don't know what to do. I'm scared. I—" She had never felt this way before. Part of her felt like she'd just been kicked in the gut, and the other was so happy Beka could barely keep from singing, laughing, dancing, _anything_ to show how elated she was feeling.

He took her into a tight hug. "Believe me, Terrier— I'm just as confused as you are. But it'll be okay from now on. I promise." It was a fool's promise, he knew, especially taking into account their work, but he didn't know what else to say, and it just felt right in the tense moment.

Rosto held her a little longer, not wanting to let her go. Finally, he did so, but made sure to keep her hand in his.

"Rosto, please, let's go home." Right now, he wanted nothing more than to do just that. With his little Dog in tow, of course.

Not wanting to risk upsetting the moment with the noise of the street, he led her through alleys, taking little time.

She had accepted his love. That's all he would ask for now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This is dedicated to Blackbird, my beta, who try as she might could not keep me from using those pesky little fragments. Oh, and Blackbird? I'm afraid I'll never get into the habit of using semicolons, my dear.

Okies, this chapter is riddled with hints, but here's another: It's a medley, but is found in a well-known musical.

There. Also, except for towards the end, almost every other line is a lyric.

Time for last chapter's! Drumroll, please.

It was: Hit the Road, Jack! Wow, sort of easy, hm?


End file.
